


Aishiteru no kotoba no omoide no naka dake

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bitterness, Cheating, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo.Avrebbe voluto non essere costretto a guardarlo ogni giorno, avrebbe voluto poter essere libero dalla sua costante presenza, ma era inutile.Non se ne andava mai. Quando non era sotto i suoi occhi, era nella sua testa.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Aishiteru no kotoba no omoide no naka dake

**_ \- Aishiteru no kotoba mou omoide no naka dake -  _ **

Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo.

Avrebbe voluto non essere costretto a guardarlo ogni giorno, avrebbe voluto poter essere libero dalla sua costante presenza, ma era inutile.

Non se ne andava mai. Quando non era sotto i suoi occhi, era nella sua testa.

Accompagnato costantemente dal pensiero che tutto sarebbe potuto essere diverso, che in quel momento loro avrebbero potuto essere felici insieme, e che il sorriso che vedeva ogni maledettissimo giorno sul suo volto avrebbe potuto essere rivolto a lui.

Takaki avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa.

Potersi avvicinare a Chinen, potergli dire che aveva commesso un errore, potergli dire che il suo posto non era accanto a Yamada, ma con lui, come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

Meno di due anni prima tuttavia, si era precluso questa possibilità.

Ricordava quel momento con estrema chiarezza.

Ricordava di Chinen che lo prendeva in disparte subito dopo aver finito un’intervista.

Ricordava di aver atteso che tutti gli altri se ne andassero, prima di guardare il più piccolo con aria curiosa.

Ricordava di non aver avuto idea di quello che l’altro stesse per dirgli.

Sorrise a quel pensiero, perché poi si sarebbe detto che avrebbe almeno dovuto immaginarlo.

_Yuuyan... ti amo._

L’aveva guardato come se non lo conoscesse più, come se gli avesse appena detto qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere, come se quelle parole per lui non significassero niente.

Aveva impiegato del tempo a rispondere, tempo che ad entrambi era parso infinito.

E quando finalmente aveva aperto bocca per parlare, si era sentito un mostro nel dover deludere le speranze del più piccolo.

Gli aveva spiegato che lui non riusciva a vederlo come un ragazzo, non nel senso che voleva lui.

Che era ancora un ragazzino, che quello che provava non era amore, _non poteva_ esserlo.

All’epoca era convinto di quello che gli stava dicendo.

Con il senno di poi, si rendeva conto di aver solo cercato di rendere le cose più semplici per entrambi, e di aver peraltro fallito nel suo intento.

Chinen aveva impiegato del tempo per assorbire il colpo.

Erano passati mesi durante i quali il loro rapporto si era congelato, durante i quali si vedevano solamente a lavoro, senza più chiamarsi o cercarsi non appena avevano del tempo libero.

Yuya ricordava alla perfezione ogni singola volta in cui aveva cercato gli occhi del più piccolo, solo per vederlo chinare lo sguardo.

Ricordava di esserci stato male, e di aver pensato che non aveva il diritto di soffrire, perché era lui quello che si era trovato costretto a chiudere una porta in faccia a Yuri.

Ma era passata, in un modo o nell’altro, e lui non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire come o quando.

Semplicemente, un giorno Chinen era arrivato a lavoro, gli aveva sorriso e l’aveva salutato, cosa che non accadeva da fin troppo tempo.

Pian piano avevano ricostruito il loro rapporto, avevano ripreso a scherzare insieme, a uscire, a fare tutte quelle piccole cose che facevano prima che il più piccolo gli dicesse di essere innamorato di lui.

Non ne avevano mai parlato dopo quel giorno.

Chinen non osava toccare l’argomento, né lui voleva rivangarlo, perché non si sentiva ancora del tutto a suo agio con quanto aveva fatto.

Dopo, era andato tutto bene.

Era passato oltre le telefonate lunghe ore, a sentirlo parlare solo e soltanto di Yamada.

Di quello che facevano insieme, di come si sentiva quando era con lui, di quello che avrebbero fatto... sempre e solo di Yamada.

Non aveva mai ammesso apertamente di provare qualcosa per lui, ma Yuya aveva imparato dai propri errori, e questa volta aveva riconosciuto i segni.

Si comportava con Ryosuke esattamente come, quasi un anno e mezzo prima, si comportava con lui.

Non sapeva come avesse preso quell’improvvisa realizzazione.

Quando Chinen gliene parlava si sentiva... strano.

Aveva imputato quella sensazione alla paura di perdere quel rapporto che avevano faticosamente riconquistato, e non di rado gli capitava di rimanere di cattivo umore per giornate intere quando chiedeva al più piccolo di vedersi e lui rifiutava, dicendo di avere degli impegni con Yamada.

Takaki si sentiva frustrato da quella situazione, ma non vi aveva dato troppo peso.

Non finché aveva cominciato a diventare un chiodo fisso.

Non fino alla telefonata di Chinen che gli aveva detto che lui e Yamada si erano finalmente messi insieme.

Quanto il più piccolo sembrava felice, tanto lui si era sentito triste.

Si era congratulato, gli aveva detto che era felice per lui e aveva lasciato che gli raccontasse che cosa effettivamente fosse successo.

Nel frattempo, ringraziava che si trattasse di una telefonata e che l’altro non fosse insieme a lui.

Non sarebbe riuscito a dissimulare la propria espressione, ne era certo.

Era rimasto tutta la sera a rimuginarci sopra, e poi finalmente era stato costretto ad ammettere con se stesso quale fosse il problema.

Aveva pensato a Chinen. Aveva pensato a come i suoi lineamenti non fossero più quelli di un bambino, seppure non ancora quelli di un uomo; a come i suoi modi di fare si erano limati, diventando meno appiccicoso e capriccioso, sebbene sempre un po’ viziato.

Yuya pensava a lui, e non trovava poi così tanti contatti con la persona che, quasi due anni prima, gli aveva detto di essere innamorato di lui.

Era diverso, era più facile starci insieme, era diventato più... naturale.

Partito da questa scia di pensieri, non aveva impiegato molto a realizzare a cosa portassero.

Si era innamorato di Chinen.

Quando lui l’aveva dimenticato, quando aveva imparato ad essere felice con qualcun altro, quando non c’era più traccia dell’amore che aveva provato precedenza.

Yuya non poteva fare altro che restare a guardare, e complimentarsi con il suo tempismo.

Voleva fare qualcosa, sebbene sapesse che non era giusto.

Non voleva rimanere in silenzio, covando dentro di sé quel sentimento fino a farlo diventare solo rancore.

Voleva usare con Chinen la medesima sincerità che aveva usato con lui.

Che fosse per egoismo o meno, non se lo stette a domandare.

Aveva già fin troppe cose da rimpiangere per potersi anche concedere il lusso di essere generoso.

Non voleva che Yuri soffrisse, ma era certo di non voler rimanere ferito come lo era stato il più piccolo.

Avrebbe solo voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, poter guardare quel volto che allora era solo un ragazzino e potergli dire che sarebbe stato in grado di amarlo.

Anche se, probabilmente, due anni prima non si sarebbe creduto.

*******

_“Chii... hai da fare oggi pomeriggio?”_

Si era pentito pressoché immediatamente di averglielo detto, ma ormai era in ballo, e non sapeva più come dirgli di aver cambiato idea.

Aveva preso il cellulare e aveva composto il suo numero, senza nemmeno sapere realmente il perché.

C’era stato un momento di pausa prima che il più piccolo gli rispondesse, momento in cui Yuya aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che lui avesse degli impegni.

Quando invece gli ebbe confermato che era libero, aveva sospirato e gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di venire a casa sua.

Ora, lo stava aspettando.

Si era seduto sul divano, senza riuscire a concentrarsi abbastanza da fare realmente qualcosa, né senza sembrare in grado di stare fermo.

Era nervoso.

Era l’occasione per dirglielo.

Per dirgli quello che provava, per dirgli quanto si sentisse idiota per averlo rifiutato, per dirgli...

Non sapeva nemmeno lui che parole avrebbe usato, e più ci pensava più sentiva solo confusione nella propria mente.

Stava ancora rimuginando, quando sentì il campanello di casa suonare.

Trasalì, poi prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi e andò ad aprire.

Chinen sorrideva, e lui si sciolse.

In quel momento, che lui sorridesse non lo aiutava.

Gli piaceva troppo quando lo faceva, quando era sincero e non solo per circostanza.

“Ciao Chii” lo salutò, con la voce leggermente roca.

“Ciao Yuuyan!” rispose l’altro, entrando in casa e togliendosi le scarpe, superando il più grande per dirigersi verso il salotto.

Takaki lo seguì, fermandosi al limitare della stanza e guardandolo prendere posto sul divano, per poi lanciargli un’occhiata confusa.

“Che fai?” gli chiese, piegando il capo da una parte.

Il più grande scosse la testa, avvicinandoglisi e sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano.

“Chii-chan... c’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti” gli disse, senza riuscire a controllare del tutto il nervosismo nel tono.

L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, smettendo di sorridere.

“Cosa c’è? È successo qualcosa?” domandò, preoccupato.

Yuya si affrettò a scuotere la testa.

“No, no. Non è successo niente di... grave. C’è solo una cosa che ti devo dire, e... non volevo farlo al telefono” spiegò, velocemente, senza darsi nemmeno il tempo di soppesare le parole da dire.

Vedendo che Yuri non lo interrompeva, riprese a parlare.

“Volevo parlare di quello che è successo due anni fa, Chii” disse, con tono a malapena udibile.

L’altro sbarrò gli occhi, assottigliando le labbra e assumendo un’espressione che non gli piacque affatto.

“Che cosa vuoi che ci sia da dire, dopo tutto questo tempo?” domandò, mettendosi improvvisamente sulla difensiva.

Yuya si morse un labbro, conscio del fatto che non sarebbe stato semplice.

“Ho bisogno di spiegarti che cosa è successo, che cosa ho pensato allora, Chii” gli disse, calmo, cercando di non far agitare ulteriormente l’altro.

“Ma perché adesso? Che necessità c’è? L’ho superata, non ci penso più ormai, e non vedo come possa essere utile tornare sull’argomento” ribatté, mettendosi seduto più compostamente sul divano in chiaro segno di tensione.

“Io non l’ho superata invece, Chii. Io continuo a pensare a quello che ti ho detto e al perché l’ho fatto.” disse, e vedendo che l’altro si era rassegnato e non avrebbe più ribattuto, riprese: “Quando tu mi hai parlato, mi sono sentito come messo con le spalle al muro. Ho pensato velocemente, e ho semplicemente stabilito che fra me e te non ci potesse essere niente, perché tu per me eri troppo piccolo, perché avevo troppo fresca in mente l’immagine di te bambino, perché non ho nemmeno vagliato l’idea che tu non lo fossi più, che saresti diventato...” fece una pausa, prendendo fiato e riflettendo sulle parole da utilizzare “Che saresti diventato quello che sei adesso. Sono stato avventato, e per questo ti ho ferito. E credimi, è una cosa che non avrei mai voluto fare, Chii” concluse, chinando il capo e prendendo a fissarsi le mani, certo di non riuscire ancora a lungo a sostenere lo sguardo del più piccolo.

Questi dal canto suo, continuava ad avere un’espressione dubbiosa in viso e, avrebbe detto Yuya, lievemente tormentata.

Continuava a guardarlo con aria severa, e lui si sentiva come sotto accusa, sebbene non avesse fatto niente.

Non ancora, almeno.

“Ho capito, Yuuyan. Ma... che bisogno c’è di parlarne adesso? Te l’ho detto, io non ci penso più. E non ti porto rancore per quello che mi hai detto. Non mi amavi e basta. Più che starci male per un po’ e prenderne atto, non avrei comunque potuto fare, no?” gli disse, mentre il più grande si spostava lievemente in avanti, andando verso di lui, facendosi più vicino.

“Lo so che non ha senso parlare di una cosa accaduta due anni fa. So che non farà sentire meglio nessuno dei due. Ma non è questo il punto, Yuri. Il punto è che io continuo a pensarci, a pensare a quanto sia stato stupido da parte mia non prendere in considerazione...” esitò per un attimo, per poi emettere un sospiro esasperato.

E dopo, fu guidato soltanto dall’istinto.

Si sporse maggiormente verso di lui, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita ed attirandolo a sé, colmando quella breve distanza che ancora rimaneva fra di loro e posando le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Rimase fermo per un secondo solo, il tempo di dire a se stesso che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato e successivamente di ignorarsi, poi approfondì il bacio, stringendo la presa sul corpo dell’altro e cominciando a mordergli leggermente il labbro inferiore.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse andando avanti, ma ad un certo punto sentì le mani del più piccolo sulla nuca, che lo stringevano come lui lo stava stringendo, che tentavano di avvicinarlo oltre il limite del possibile.

Chinen stava rispondendo al bacio, e lui lo prese come un chiaro segno di andare avanti.

Fece scivolare le mani fino alla base della sua schiena, passandogliele sulla maglietta e prendendo ad accarezzargli la nuda pelle, mentre cominciava a sentire dei mugolii di soddisfazione soffocati dalle proprie labbra.

Fu quando tentò di spingerlo con la schiena contro il divano tuttavia che il suo piccolo interruppe il bacio.

Rimasero a fissarsi, il fiato corto e le espressioni stravolte.

Yuya non sapeva esattamente che cosa aspettarsi in quel momento; quello che sicuramente non si sarebbe aspettato, fu lo schiaffo che lo colpì in pieno volto.

Si sfiorò una guancia, e non per un reale dolore, quanto per la sorpresa causata dal gesto in sé.

Guardò Chinen con espressione confusa mentre questi si alzava con uno scatto repentino dal divano e gli si metteva di fronte.

“Che cosa diavolo significa?” urlò il più piccolo, il collo e il viso leggermente arrossati.

Yuya si alzò in piedi a sua volta, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

“Non mi sembrava che ti stesse dispiacendo” gli disse, senza alcuna malizia e senza essere provocatorio; era una semplice constatazione.

“Non... non puoi farmi tutti quei discorsi edificanti su quanto ti sia dispiaciuto ferirmi due anni fa e poi baciarmi, Yuya! Che senso ha? Che cosa ti passa per la testa?”

“Ci ho pensato, Chinen. Ci ho pensato a lungo, credimi. Io... ho pensato che non mi piace vederti con Yamada” trattenne il fiato nel pronunciare quel nome, un vago senso di colpa che cominciava a farsi strada in lui e che fu prontamente messo da parte. “Non mi piace quando mi dici che hai da fare e che non possiamo vederci. Non mi piace quando non sono con te, non mi piace il pensiero di averti rifiutato due anni fa, perché adesso mi sento un perfetto idiota ad averlo fatto! Ad averti avuto a portata di mano e ad averti spinto via, come se fra noi non potesse mai esserci niente, solo per poi arrivare ad oggi e provare...” fece una pausa, cercando un termine adatto che non riuscì a trovare. “Provare quello che provo ora nei tuoi confronti” si limitò a dirgli, abbassando il tono di voce.

Chinen rimase a guardarlo.

Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse rabbia sul suo volto. Esasperazione, irritazione per quanto era successo.

E invece c’era solo tristezza, di nuovo per colpa sua.

Gli si avvicinò lentamente, portandogli nuovamente un braccio dietro la schiena e sfiorandogli il viso con l’altra mano.

“Rifiutami tu, adesso, Chii. Dimmi che non ne vuoi sapere niente di me, che sei del tutto felice con Yamada. Che ora mi guardi e per me non senti niente” mormorò.

L’altro assunse un’espressione sempre più contrariata, sempre più confusa, più malinconica.

E con quella stessa espressione, si alzò in punta di piedi e riprese a baciarlo.

“Non ci riesco” mormorò poi, separandosi di pochi centimetri dall’altro. “Non riesco a dirti che ti guardo e non sento niente. Non riesco a dirti che sono completamente felice. Io...” stava per continuare, ma Yuya non glielo lasciò fare.

Lo spinse, facendolo indietreggiare fin quando non si ritrovò con le spalle contro la parete, e poi riprese a baciarlo.

E questa volta, nessuno dei due osò fermarsi.

Le mani di Takaki ripresero a muoversi sul corpo di Yuri, di nuovo oltre il sottile strato della maglietta, sulla schiena, sul petto, su ogni centimetro di pelle che riuscissero a trovare.

Sentì le mani dell’altro fare lo stesso, si sentì graffiare, mentre la bocca del più piccolo si spostava sul suo collo, mordendolo. Ed ebbe la netta sensazione che non fosse tanto una questione di trasporto, quanto di fargli male, ma non vi diede peso.

Si allontanò il tempo sufficiente per togliergli la maglietta, poi riprese a baciarlo con la medesima foga.

“Letto” fu l’unica cosa che fu in grado di mormorare non appena l’altro gli diede tregua.

Senza mai separarsi del tutto, senza perdere il contatto l’uno con il corpo dell’altro, si spostarono in camera.

Yuya fece presa sulle spalle di Chinen, spingendolo contro il materasso e andandogli sopra, facendo perno sui gomiti per non pesargli addosso.

Gli attaccò il collo con la bocca, più delicato di quanto non lo fosse stato l’altro, mentre le sue mani andavano a trafficare con la cintura, togliendola con un gesto repentino e passando poi ai pantaloni.

Stava per sfilarglieli, quando lo sentì fargli presa su una spalla, spingendolo via e tirandosi a sedere.

Yuya si era preparato all’ennesimo rifiuto, per cui fu sorpreso quando lo vide metterglisi a cavalcioni, ribaltando le posizioni.

Lo vide lanciargli uno sguardo che non fu in grado di interpretare, prima di finire di liberarsi dei vestiti e passare ai suoi.

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione della sua pelle nuda contro la propria.

Lo sentì cominciare a tracciare una sorta di percorso con la lingua sul suo petto, scendendo dalla clavicola sul capezzolo, mordendolo, ma senza soffermarcisi.

Quando lo sentì sfiorargli l’inguine, Yuya trattenne il fiato.

E lo trattenne fin quando la bocca del più piccolo non si posò sulla sua erezione.

Reclinò la testa indietro, lasciandosi andare ad un verso soddisfatto e portando la mano sulla testa di Chinen, intrecciando le dita fra i suoi capelli, senza fare realmente forza, solo per avere appiglio su qualcosa.

Lo sfiorava con la lingua, un’ombra di denti, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava pigramente un fianco, là dove la pelle era più sensibile.

Yuya non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo fosse andato avanti; sapeva solo che gli sembrava troppo presto quando cominciò a sentire i segni dell’orgasmo che si avvicinava.

E doveva essersene accorto anche Yuri, perché fu in quel momento che alzò la testa, bruscamente, e tutto quello che lui poté fare fu gemere di disappunto.

Il più piccolo rimase a fissarlo, con un’aria di attesa che si andava a mescolare con quell’espressione indecifrabile che aveva in viso.

Ripresosi velocemente dall’improvvisa mancanza di contatto, Yuya si mise a sedere, afferrandolo per la vita e portandolo su di sé, per poi tornare a farlo stendere con la schiena contro il materasso in un gesto fluido.

Si sporse verso il comodino, aprendo il cassetto e frugando finché non trovò quanto stava cercando.

Guardò Chinen negli occhi, mentre si versava il lubrificante sulle dita, provando a leggere quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, senza tuttavia riuscirci.

Si stese nuovamente sopra di lui, facendo perno con le ginocchia fra le sue gambe per farcisi spazio in mezzo, sfiorandogli l’interno delle cosce brevemente, prima di spostare la mano, andando a stuzzicare l’apertura dell’altro.

Non staccò gli occhi dai suoi nemmeno per un secondo, mentre faceva entrare il primo dito dentro di lui.

Lo vide mordersi un labbro, con un’espressione di fastidio, ma non gli parve di avergli fatto male.

Tranquillizzato, mosse per qualche minuto la mano, prima di aggiungere un secondo dito.

Chinen non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, e lui si immobilizzò.

“Se... se ti fa troppo male posso anche...” disse, incerto, subito interrotto dal più piccolo.

“Non sono fatto di vetro, non mi rompo Yuya. Sta zitto e muoviti” sibilò, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente.

Nonostante le sue parole, Takaki si prese del tempo per prepararlo. Aggiunse il terzo dito cercando di essere il più delicato possibile, fin quando non vide una smorfia di impazienza sul viso dell’altro.

Fu a quel punto che fece scivolare fuori le dita, sistemandosi più comodamente in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Trasse un respiro, poi chiuse gli occhi e lo penetrò, con una spinta decisa.

Chinen si morse un labbro, il suo corpo si tese sotto quello del più grande.

Takaki gli portò una mano sul viso, con l’intento di accarezzarlo, ma l’altro la scostò.

Sospirando, prese a muoversi dentro di lui.

Le spinte iniziali furono lente, sporadiche; cercava di controllarsi, per quanto fosse difficile riuscire a resistere alla sensazione del corpo dell’altro intorno al suo.

Fu solo quando sentì le gambe di Chinen stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi che accelerò il ritmo. Si spinse dentro di lui con più forza, facendo presa sulle sue spalle, chinando il volto su di lui e cominciando a baciarlo, con foga.

Fece passare la mano in mezzo ai loro corpi poi, prendendogli in mano l’erezione, muovendosi al medesimo ritmo delle proprie spinte.

Solo pochi minuti dopo lo sentì tendersi e lo vide arcuare la schiena, mentre veniva con un verso quasi animalesco.

Qualche secondo, e anche lui perse il controllo, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui con un movimento delicato, andando a stenderglisi accanto.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi.

Non li voleva aprire, non voleva vedere l’espressione sul volto di Chinen.

Non voleva scoprire che quello che era accaduto aveva un significato solo per lui.

Ma quando sentì la parte del letto accanto alla sua farsi vuota, fu costretto a farlo.

Vide Chinen dirigersi verso il bagno, sentì il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva.

E, gli parve o forse se l’era solo immaginato, udì anche un singhiozzo soffocato.

Il più piccolo uscì pochi minuti dopo, il volto arrossato, così come gli occhi.

Yuya rimase a guardarlo mentre si rivestiva, velocemente, senza alzare mai lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Chii...” mormorò, quasi una supplica nella sua voce.

“Non dire niente, Yuya. Non... non ti aspettare che questo significhi qualcosa” rispose l’altro, in un sibilo. Poi finalmente alzò gli occhi, e tutto quello che Takaki fu in grado di vedere fu rabbia.

“Yuri, io non volevo che tu ti sentissi... ecco, costretto in qualche modo. Volevo solo che capissi quello che provavo, tutto il resto non era calcolato” gli disse, con tono sinceramente contrito.

“Che cos’era che non volevi, Yuya? Non volevi mettermi davanti al fatto che ancora, dopo tutto il tempo che è passato, non riesco a dire che non me ne frega niente di te? Volevi che ti voltassi le spalle e me ne andassi, come tu hai fatto con me?” gridò, una lacrima gli rigò il volto e lui si affrettò ad asciugarla. “Non ci riesco, mi dispiace. Pensavo di essere riuscito finalmente ad essere felice, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo, evidentemente non ti ho rimosso, ti ho solo messo da parte. E la colpa è anche mia” sospirò, cercando di calmarsi. “Ma questo non cambia le cose fra noi. Quello che è appena successo è stata solo una mia debolezza, e non qualcosa che si ripeterà di nuovo. Perché non conta come io mi senta, non conta quello che provo. Tu hai avuto la tua occasione Yuya, e l’hai sprecata. Hai perso il treno, e non ha senso aspettare che ne arrivi un altro, perché non sono disposto a lasciarmi usare a tuo piacimento” indietreggiò fino alla porta, facendo presa con la mano sullo stipite finché le nocche non gli divennero bianche. “Ero riuscito a convincere me stesso che non importava, due anni fa. Che la colpa non era tua, perché in effetti era così. Che avevi cercato di non farmi soffrire, di dirmi le cose con chiarezza, senza farmi del male. E ti sono anche stato grato per questo, non sai quanto” si morse un labbro. “Ora sono in grado di odiarti, finalmente, e non sai quanto questo mi faccia sentire _bene_ ” concluse, con tono tagliente, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Yuya avrebbe voluto corrergli dietro.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, abbracciarlo, implorarlo di rimanere, dirgli che non era troppo tardi, che potevano dimenticare il passato, che se provavano le stesse cose, in fondo, sarebbe stato semplice.

Ma gli avrebbe mentito, per l’ennesima volta.

Chinen aveva ragione.

Aveva avuto la sua occasione, e l’aveva valutata come meno di niente.

Non ne meritava una seconda, di certo non in quel momento, non in quella situazione.

Lui e Yuri avevano corso l’uno in direzione dell’altro, senza mai riuscire ad incontrarsi.

Si erano amati in momenti diversi, ed entrambi i momenti erano quelli sbagliati.

Yuya si stese fra le lenzuola, affondando il viso nel cuscino, sentendo l’odore di Chinen, lasciando che gli entrasse dentro, cercando di non dimenticarlo perché era certo che non l’avrebbe mai più sentito.

Loro due erano solo bugie del tempo, e niente li avrebbe mai resi reali.


End file.
